galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
My little pony the movie 2017
My Little Pony: The Movie is a 2017 animated musical fantasy adventure film based on the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. Directed by Jayson Thiessen from a story and screenplay by Meghan McCarthy (both Friendship Is Magic veterans), the plot follows the alicorn Twilight Sparkle, her five pony friends – collectively known as the "Mane 6" – and her dragon assistant Spike embarking on a quest to save their home of Equestria from an evil conqueror while gaining new friends in the process. In addition to the show's regular voice cast reprising their roles, the film features the voices of Emily Blunt, Kristin Chenoweth, Liev Schreiber, Michael Peña, Sia, Taye Diggs, Uzo Aduba, and Zoe Saldana as new characters. The film was produced by Allspark Pictures and DHX Media,67 using traditional animation created with Toon Boom Harmony.8 It premiered in New York City on September 24, 2017,1 and was released on October 6, 2017 in North America by Lionsgate,2 and in Canada by Entertainment One Films. The film received mixed reviews from critics, and grossed over $60 million worldwide against a $6.5 million budget. Plot The ponies of Equestria prepare for their first Friendship Festival, overseen by Princess Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot. The festivities are interrupted by an invasion of monsters commanded by the broken-horned unicorn Tempest Shadow, who uses magical orbs to petrify Twilight's fellow princesses; Princess Celestia gives Princess Luna incomplete instructions to seek help from "the queen of the hippo" beyond Equestria before they are both petrified. Twilight flees the city alongside her five pony friends – Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy – and her assistant dragon Spike, who join Twilight's search for the "hippos". Tempest pursues Twilight under the orders of her superior, the Storm King, who requires the magic of all four princesses to empower his mystical Staff of Sacanas, and promises to restore Tempest's horn in exchange. Twilight's group travel to the desert city of Klugetown, where a feline con artist named Capper offers to escort them, secretly intending to sell them to settle a debt. As Capper begins to develop a genuine friendship with them, Twilight discovers an atlas that reveals the "hippos" to be hippogriffs, exposing Capper's treachery. When Tempest arrives, the group evade her aboard a delivery airship run by birdlike pirates, whom Rainbow Dash persuades to take them to the hippogriffs' kingdom on Mount Aris. In celebration, Rainbow Dash performs a Sonic Rainboom that inadvertently gives their location away to Tempest, forcing the group to reach Mount Aris in a makeshift hot air balloon. While exploring the hippogriffs' deserted kingdom, the ponies are saved from drowning in an underwater cavern by the seapony Princess Skystar, who leads them to her undersea home of Seaquestria. Skystar reveals her kind to be the hippogriffs, transformed by a magic pearl used by her mother, Queen Novo, to hide from the Storm King. When Novo denies them the pearl to use against the Storm King, Twilight desperately attempts to steal it while letting her friends unknowingly distract the seaponies. Her plan backfires when she triggers an alarm before Pinkie can persuade Novo to give them the pearl, resulting in the entire group getting banished to the surface. After separating from her friends following an argument, Twilight is kidnapped by Tempest, who gains her sympathy upon revealing how the loss of her horn caused her own friends to shun her for her dangerously unstable magic as a filly. Meanwhile, Spike alerts the ponies to Twilight's capture, and they are joined by Capper, the pirates, and Skystar to rescue her. In Canterlot, Tempest delivers Twilight to the Storm King, who absorbs her and the other princesses' magic into his staff. When Twilight's friends infiltrate the city and defeat the Storm King's soldiers, he conjures a tornado with the staff, betraying Tempest as well. Twilight saves Tempest and reconciles with her friends, who help her take the staff and end the storm. The Storm King hurls a magical orb at the group to petrify them, but Tempest jumps in his way, turning them both into stone. The Storm King's body falls and shatters, while the group use the staff's magic to revive Tempest, who restores the princesses and the damaged city by returning the stolen magic. The Friendship Festival resumes, and the ponies celebrate with all of the allies Twilight's group have made on their adventure. Encouraged by Twilight, Tempest joins in by producing a fireworks display with her broken horn, and happily accepts the group's friendship. Development At San Diego Comic-Con International in 2012, Friendship Is Magic head writer Meghan McCarthy commented on the possibility of a feature film based on the series, saying that it was not in her control whether or not the film would be made.24 The film was announced on October 20, 2014, with Joe Ballarini attached as screenwriter and McCarthy as co-executive producer.6 Hasbro Studios president Stephan Davis said of the film that "I think it gives us an opportunity to tell a bigger story, that maybe we can't tell on television" and that "it's also an opportunity to broaden the franchise".25 The film is one of the first being produced through Hasbro Studios' self-financing film label Allspark Pictures, which also produced the live-action adaptation of Jem and the Holograms.6 During PonyCon AU on February 22, 2015, McCarthy said that the movie would be unrelated to the Equestria Girls spin-off franchise, and that the crew was "going all out on it, to make sure it doesn't just feel like an extended episode".26 Series director Jayson Thiessen and McCarthy were both confirmed as the film's director and screenwriter, respectively;27 Michael Vogel was also signed on as co-executive producer alongside McCarthy, with Hasbro executives Brian Goldner and Stephen Davis as producers.27 Rita Hsiao and Vogel were later announced as co-writers alongside McCarthy.2829 On April 30, 2016, concept artwork and other information was officially revealed at PonyRadioCon in Moscow; the panel included additional plot details such as the main characters' transformation into "sea ponies" for a portion of the film.30 Casting The initial Lionsgate announcement listed the principal voice cast of Friendship Is Magic – Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, and Cathy Weseluck – reprising their roles alongside actress Kristin Chenoweth as a new character.31 On February 12, 2016, it was announced that Emily Blunt joined the voice cast.32 By April 27, 2016, actors Michael Peña and Uzo Aduba were in negotiations to join the cast.33 On May 16, Liev Schreiber and Taye Diggs were confirmed additions to the cast.28 On June 20, Ashleigh Ball stated through Twitter that she had begun recording for the film's songs.34 At San Diego Comic-Con in July 2016, singer Sia was announced to be portraying a new "pop star pony" character called Songbird Serenade.22 On January 11, 2017, it was reported by Variety that Zoe Saldana had joined the cast.35 Friendship Is Magic voice actress Nicole Oliver confirmed via Twitter on January 23 that she would also be a part of the film's cast,36 reprising her role as Princess Celestia.37 Animation On April 2, 2016, after taking an eight-month hiatus from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse by Sony Pictures Animation, Michel Gagné joined the film as an effects animator.38394041specify In early October 2016, Gagné reported that Nik Gipe was hired onto the film's staff as his assistant. He also mentioned that the film was being animated using Toon Boom Harmony rather than the usual Adobe Flash animation software used in the television series.8 According to art director Rebecca Dart, they still wanted to keep to the look and feel of the television show, in which the use of Toon Boom Harmony enabled them to add "simple yet impactful changes" to the designs for the big screen, such as depth and shadows for their eyes, and ears and the impression of heart-shaped indentations on the bottom of their hooves.42 The production of the film ended by July 29, 2017.43 The production crew used simple 3D modeling in Autodesk Maya as to determine camera locations, lens, angles, rough lighting, character, and prop placement, and which way the characters would be looking and expressing. The pre-visualization crew were able to use the 3D backdrops that became more detailed throughout the film's development to integrate the simple 3D character models, and then were able to test the Toon Boom animations on top of these scenes using the placement established by Maya, helping to speed up the production.44 Music The film's official soundtrack was released on September 22, 2017 by RCA Records.45 The film's songs and score were composed by Friendship Is Magic songwriter Daniel Ingram, who first announced at GalaCon 2015 that he would be collaborating with a live studio orchestra for the film.46 On his songwriting for the film, Ingram said, "I had to challenge myself to push beyond what had been done in the TV show; to write bigger, more epic."47 It was stated through the PonyRadioCon panel that the film would have a total of eight original songs.30 At Hasbro's Toy Fair investor presentation on February 17, 2017, it was announced that there would be seven songs.48 Around 5,800 pages of sheet music were created for all orchestral parts of the score.49 Recording for the score began on June 5, 2017, and finished on June 11.5051 An album containing the background music scores from the film was released on November 16, 2018. Sia contributed an original song to the film,52 "Rainbow", which was released as a single on September 15, 2017.53 A music video for the song later released by Entertainment Weekly on September 19. The video was directed by Daniel Askill and features a dance performance by Maddie Ziegler, a previous collaborator with Sia, intercut to scenes from the film.54 Danish band Lukas Graham also contributed an original song for the film titled "Off to See the World",55 which was used in the film's first trailer and played over the closing credits. Other artists included in the album are DNCE and CL.5657 The score for the film was released on Spotify on October 7, 2017.58 It features a song cut from the film titled "Equestria" that was originally going to play in the beginning, but was replaced by "We Got the Beat".59 Category:Animated movies